The present invention relates to a non-pull cord operable window blind structure, comprising an operational cord attached to a cord-winding control device and actuated by a movable seat that, along with a fixed seat, has lift cords wound thereon; whereby a bottom rail is simply pushed or pulled by hands to freely adjust the height of a blind body in an easy manner without the hands getting hurt by the conventional pull cords. Besides, an insert block attached at one end of the operational cord and a positioning block defined by an insert cavity at one side of the movable seat are provided and capable of engaging with or detaching from each other, facilitating easy and flexible assembly of the operational cord and the movable seat thereby.
Conventional window blinds usually have pull cords mounted to suspend at one side of a blind body and retained in position by a pulley assembly to collect or expand the blind body thereby. In operation, the pull cords are drawn by force of hands to adjust the position of the blind body. Due to the small frictional surface thereof, the pull cords tend to rub against the hands or even abrade the hands directly contacting with them in an uncomfortable way if the pull cords are drawn to slide too fast. Furthermore, the pull cords are retained in place by the pulley assembly and are subjected to bear the total weight of the blind body. Thus, great efforts must be spent to draw the pull cords in operation, and the pull cords can easily get stuck in the pulley assembly, resulting in an awkward operation and becoming unsuitable for users of younger ages. Besides, in case of an excessive down-pulling force exerted onto the pull cords or a sudden release of the pull cords at great speed, the blind body cannot be accurately positioned in a desirable position and the adjustment process must be repeated over again, which is quite inconvenient in operation.